Keep Holding On
by awrzdcvolfj
Summary: After the argument with his dad, Alan is feeling upset. Who will cheer him up? Tintin of course! R&R


**I know I should be writing 'My Talent' but I was on youtube and I found this awesome song.I thought that I could write this between Alan and Tin Tin. I also wanted a break from that one. **

**Disclaimer-Sigh, I DON'T OWN THUNDERBIRDS. There I am sure everyone heard that. I also don't own 'Keep holding on' that is owned by whoever sang it.**

**Keep Holding On**

Alan and Fermat sneaked along the passage leading to Thunderbird One. Looking back, Alan had no idea why exactly he had gone into Thunderbird One. Perhaps it was out of a desperate hope that if he did this correctly, his family would accept him. He wasn't a real part of the family, the conversation at dinner proved that much. He had hoped that this would help. So they slipped up to the door.

"We're not supposed to go in there, we could get in trouble."

"You worry too much" answered Alan as he thumbed in the access code, all the time trying to ignore the nagging doubt at the back of his mind.

"Where did you get the access code for Thunderbird One anyway?"

"Fermat, my friend, what you don't know can't hurt you."

The door slipped open and the two friends slipped in.

Lady Penelope and Jeff were talking as Tin Tin ran up

"Tin Tin" called Jeff.

"Hey Mr Tracy" said Tin Tin with a bright smile, even though she felt anything but bright, she could feel that something bad was going to happen.

"Hello Tin Tin"

"Evening Lady Penelope"

"Did you know Alan's home?" asked Jeff

Tin Tin looked horrified "Alan's back? Oh, I mean Alan's back! Hey Dad"

She waved to them and continued on her way. Inside, thoughts were pumping through her head. _'That bad thing, it concerned Alan. Alan is back which means that that bad thing is bound to happen. With Alan, it'll probably be an argument. I better get down to the beach.'_

"Ok Fermat, run pre-flight checks."

"Right, hydraulic systems are green" Fermat flicked a few switches.

Alan grinned

"Commence main engine sequence."

"FAB Alan" said Fermat giving his friend the thumbs up. Alan grinned and began flicking some of the switches.

"Better just fire up the instruments." He said.

"No, wait Alan, wrong switch!" cried Fermat in horror.

The entire machine began to move and beep, the boys panted in horror. A calm female voice began speaking

"Warning, engine sequence breach, warning, engine sequence breach!"

"OH! Could this day get any worse?" cried Alan.

The communication screen went on

"Alan, my office. Now!" came the voice of Alan's father.

Fermat glanced at his friend. "It just did" he answered.

Alan hit his head against his chair.

They climbed out.

"I can't believe it" said Alan as they walked along the platform.

You are so b-b-busted" said Fermat

Alan grimaced at the truth of his friends words. He was not looking forward to the inevitable argument that was soon to come. He was probably going be grounded again. However, that wasn't what he was upset about. He was upset about the fact he had just blown the only chance he would get to show his dad that he was worthy of being part of the family.

At that moment, his train of thought was interrupted by Fermat.

"Hey look at this." He said looking at his hand and then at the green, gooey substance on the machine.

"What is it?" asked Alan.

Fermat touched it again.

"Looks like some sort of galieninaletrilike compound." He said. (AN- NO IDEA HOW TO SPELL THAT)

Alan looked at it thoughtfully. "We gotta get outta here." He said.

They left the silo.

Alan came into his father's office.

"Dad, I know you're mad and I shouldn't have been in the ship but if you'll just give me an minute to explain." He said.

His father turned to look at him

"You're right Alan, you shouldn't have been in there. Do you not know the importance of secrecy in our operations? You fired up a Thunderbird without activating the inner-detection shield. You put everyone in danger when you act selfishly. Do you think that your brothers ever caused such trouble, do you?"

Those words hurt Alan more than anyone in his family knew. Tears sprang to his eyes and he used his time keeping back his tears rather than listening since he had heard it all before. Right at that moment, all he wanted to do was cry but he would never do that in front of people.

"Alan, you better stop this or I will be forced to take more serious measures."

That was it. The moment he heard that, emotional pain dug deep into his heart. 'More serious measures' there was no more serious measures than this emotional pain.

"BUT I'M NOT! I'M NOT SCOTT, JOHN,VIRGIL OR GORDON! I'M ME! ALAN TRACY!"

"DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT TONE WITH ME, YOUNG MAN! YOU ARE GROUNDED! JUST GROW UP!"

Alan looked at his father and went over to the door. He turned and looked behind him at his father.

"Dad, why can't you just accept me for who I am?" Alan said his voice barely above a whisper "Why can't you understand me? This is who I am, Dad, accept it or leave it and I'll change like you want me to. I have always wanted you to be by my side and be filled with pride but I guess that's just a hope that will never be fulfilled."

With that he left the room

Alan went straight down to the beach. Picking up his stone-thrower, he began to skip stones.

"Penny for your thoughts" said a voice behind him. Alan glanced back with a slight smile at the sight of Tin Tin standing smiling warmly at him.

"I doubt they're worth that much." He answered.

She looked at him and then said

"They are to me" she said, coming to stand by her friend.

Alan looked at her and sighed

"I guess you're the only one who thinks that." He said sadly.

She came to stand by him.

"Tell me about it." She said looking him in the eyes.

Alan sighed and poured out the entire story. As Tin Tin listened, tears filled her eyes.

"Oh Alan" she whispered.

Alan looked at her. Somehow, her quiet comfort made him feel safe. Softly, he began crying. Gradually, it got stronger until he was full blown weeping. Tin Tin hugged him and rubbed his back soothingly. When he stopped and looked at her ashamed, she just reached out her hand and began to sing comfortingly to him.

_You're not alone  
>Together we stand<br>I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
>When it gets cold<br>And it feels like the end  
>There's no place to go<br>You know I won't give in  
>No I won't give in<em>

He looked at her as she sang.__

_Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<br>There's nothing you could say  
>Nothing you could do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away  
>I wish you were here<br>Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
>Before the doors close<br>And it comes to an end  
>With you by my side I will fight and defend<br>I'll fight and defend  
>Yeah, yeah<em>

_Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<br>There's nothing you could say  
>Nothing you could do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
>Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny<br>Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_La da da da  
>La da da da<br>La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<br>There's nothing you could say  
>Nothing you could do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on  
>Keep holding on<em>

_There's nothing you could say  
>Nothing you could do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Alan looked at his friend. Her song comforted him.

"Thanks Tin," he said quietly.

She smiled. Alan sighed and looked at her.

"May be I should just change into what Dad wants me to be?" he said.

Tin Tin looked at him.

"Alan," she said vehemently. "Don't change from who you are, just because your family want you to. Just show them who you really are and they will love you just for being you, like I do."

Alan sighed again and looked out onto the ocean.

"Tell me Tin Tin, honestly, is all anyone sees in me, a spoiled, selfish, arrogant and untrustworthy brat?"

Tin Tin smiled and answered him.

"I'll tell you what I see! I see a kind, thoughtful, unselfish, loving, trustworthy young man, who just needs to be given the chance to come out. You are a lovable person, Alan, just show people who you really are."

Alan smiled and quietly stood looking out to sea.

After thinking for a while, he turned and went back up to the house.

The first thing he did was go to his father's study.

He knocked on the door.

"Come in," came a voice from inside.

Alan went in.

His father was sitting with his brothers discussing Tracy Inc. documents.

Alan hesitated but pushed himself to continue.

"Dad, I'm sorry about earlier and I promise to try to do better in the future." He said softly.

His father looked at him in surprise.

"Alan, are you feeling all right?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." He answered leaving the room.

His father and brothers exchanged glances but soon forgot about it.

_Alan cried out as the Hood stood on his hand. He let go of the bar._

"_Goodbye Alan," the Hood said cheerfully as he stood on his other hand. Alan cried out again but this time his voice was not alone._

"_NO!" came a cry from below._

_Tin Tin began to use her powers to break part of the platform. She watched as Alan saved the Hood. A smile graced her lips. That smile was still there when Alan came over to thank her. _

_She smiled at him._

"_I thought I told you to keep holding on!" she said and then she collapsed in his arms_

THE END

**There it is finished. I am thinking of doing a sequel on this, maybe the recovery from the Hood's attack. Tell me if that is a good idea.**

**REVIEW.**


End file.
